


关于昨晚梦见的horror×梦总和石油鸡翅以及抹布梦总的妄想

by blackwhale



Category: Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwhale/pseuds/blackwhale
Summary: 因为实在受不了乐乎而搬到这儿来的一条妄想，仅仅只是个妄想，如果可以的话真不想打tag啊…………





	关于昨晚梦见的horror×梦总和石油鸡翅以及抹布梦总的妄想

**Author's Note:**

> 因为实在受不了乐乎而搬到这儿来的一条妄想，仅仅只是个妄想，如果可以的话真不想打tag啊…………

石油鸡翅的话，最后一段那儿其实梦总高潮的时候，被负面情绪侵蚀着一边感到痛苦，一边又被高潮影响到晕不过去，最后叫都叫不出来，被nm触手绑住的翅膀都在颤抖，但从肋骨深处和灵魂，被绑住的翅膀仍然在发着金色的光芒，就像一只真正的天使，一只被打湿后捏住的鸟儿。  
horror那边不知道怎么是在梦总办公室里，被压在办公桌上，一直在被horror咬咬咬，即使伸手过去阻拦他都会被咬住手指，梦总一开始固执地想要horror戴套别射在里面影响他之后的工作，但horror操得正爽哪会注意这些。甚至连梦总想给自己戴套以免弄脏桌子都被horror抓着手阻拦，最后梦总被压在桌子上射出来，精液溅到了正在处理的文件上。  
在梦里没考虑为啥梦总会这样任horror胡来，想了想作者那边的ask，感觉梦总还是会倾向于拯救horrortale的居民而不是认作邪恶来毁灭，所以大概会偏向于怎样才能让他们恢复正常，然后来尝试一切办法。  
然后如果是信徒抹布向的话，感觉梦总也完全拒绝不了啊，毕竟仰慕憧憬可是完全的正面情绪，所以那些情绪所产生的针对他的欲望和占有，也同样是正面的。  
在演讲时被民众拖下讲台，趴下衣服甚至抓住翅膀时，梦总只会感到疑惑，但并不会反抗，因为他没有感受到恶意。  
没有感受到恶意甚至还都是正面情绪的情况下那么施加给他的一切都会接受，甚至最后高潮不断的情况下让他脑袋昏昏沉沉考虑不了任何事，听到信徒们请求他打开腿，他也会托起自己的膝盖弯展示给他们询问是否满意。  
这时也不会计较射在里面的问题，因为在那些人趴在他身上抚摸着他颤抖的盆骨，在他的头骨边请求射在里面时，那种渴望的情绪是绝对正面的，他甚至会迫不及待地命令信徒们这样做。  
而且中出之后，灵魂和身体已经承受不了那么多，插入的灵魂里都已经溢出精液了，在信徒们请求他不要让精液流出来时，他仍然会努力按照所说的去做。  
色情和纯洁，丝毫不冲突啊。


End file.
